Darkside
by Ayden Silverflame
Summary: Roxas, Sora, and Demyx are 3 slaves, chosen by the Goddess to end the war. Sold and taken to the city, Darkside, they have to find the key to bind evil, find love, and maybe even get rid of a case of lemons. AkuRoku, Zemyx, RikuSor. And other.
1. Welcome to Gaia: Home of Discord

A.N. Gosh!! So I lied, I'm gonna update this. Anyway. This is going to be a really long story, its got a lot of mythological stuff to it, and a lot of twists. So far. Anyway I wanted to get this up, because this is one huge giant birthday story for my friends, Candy-chan, Ashley, and Vannah. I hope you three like it a lot!

So it may start out kinda cheesey sounding, I know. I wrote it, so don't give me crap on it. I have to set up the basic parameters of my AU. So. There's not going to be a lot of umm AkuRoku, Zemyx, RikuSor, Cleon, or Aerith (ZackxAerith) YET. I have to set it all up. I'm basically trying to emulate Aria6, she has AMAZING fantasy flavored stories. So this is going to be mine, I hope it doesn't crash and fail!! This first chapter is a bit short, BECAUSE I missed Candy's and Ashley's birthdays, so I WILL have this up in time for Vannah's. you guys, this is for yooou! And its going to be long. Like I said. Im shooting for at least 15-20 chapters. Or more.

_**So. HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM JOEL-CHAN!!! -hearts hearts GLITTER hearts rainbow-**_

Disclaimer : NO! I do not own any of the KH characters. They belong to Squeenix. BUT! I own the AU. And the places. And the story. Just not the KH charas. So TAKE THAT.

* * *

**Introduction**

Long ago, large wars were fought amongst the strongest of the species, The Clan of Moon, the Tribe of Sun, the Children of Stars, and the People of Nature. There was no true victor, no matter the amount of damage wrecked upon the world. Dark beings arose, awakened form their slumbers, from the caves and dells where they had rested, chained by the Five Gods of Magyck. Nightmares and chaos spread across the Lands, and Aether, the All-God, demanded that something must be done. The Five Gods of Magyck; Aqua, Terro, Ignitio, Venu, and Spira, decreed that the war was to end, at all costs. So out of desperation, the Sixth and Seventh Gods of Magyck, Lugh and Dranon, were made, from the Aether that had birthed all of them.

But all did not go according to plan, for Lugh and Dranon, though they were brothers, did not get along, since their nature's were opposite. The Fifth God, Spiral, tried to subvert them under her control, as the other Four were, but to no avail. The created did not obey the creator. And the demons and monsters that the magycks of the Species set loose, were destroying the fabric of Gaia slowly and surely.

The war wasn't always fought between species. At the Advent, the day of the Creation of Lugh and Dranon, the influences of the brother's was spread amongst the inhabitants of Gaia. The Fifth race, a group of wayfaring people from the Next Plane of Existence, were the ones most influenced by the brothers, and fell under the seductive spell that, together yet against each other, they wove. But even the original Four Races fell, and hatred and rage were sown into the battles. Sibling turned on sibling, father on son, and mother on daughter, and the Four Races soon dwindled, from in-fighting, and from the Great War.

The Fifth People, decided that, no matter what, they would stop the war. Gifted with strong magyck, called "tecknomancy" they enslaved the other races, and subjugated them to their will. Half of the Fifth, the Daemons, aided by the dark brother, Dranon, conquered much of the lands of Gaia, and brought them under their sadistic rule. Lugh, disgusted with his brother, sided with the other half, the Celestials, and fought for supremecy.

The Five Gods of Magyck had traded one great war, for another. In desperation, they allied their forces; hidden ranks of the Four races; and launched a counter attack, both in the physical and spiritual realms. Five Gods against Two, Four races against a single, if divided People.

But even then, Victory was not achieved. The Five Gods defeated the Two, and imprisoned them. Stealing their powers, they set the magyck of the Two into two giant shrouds; One to wrap the world in Night, One to warm the world in Day.

The bodies of the fallen Gods are hidden in places unknown, kept there till the end of time. The warring Brother's power was given equal share of the world. But the followers of the Two still waged their holy wars against each other, still enslaved the original Four Races, with no hope in sight. The Five Gods of Magyck departed from the world in despair, leaving to journey deeper into the universe, to build new worlds and new places, leaving their first and marred creation behind.

Except for one. From the blood of the Two, an Eighth being was born. Sharing the bloodlines of all Five Gods, this Goddess, named Aerith, came into existence. Her power, wild and chaotic, became the Wilde Magyck, the power of Nature. Becoming the Patron Goddess of the Insurgents, the hidden rebels of peace, she watched from her palace on high, and waited patiently for her fathers and their siblings to take charge of what they had wrought. But the Five ignore her pleas, instead reveling in their new creations, in their new toys. Their magyck still permeates the air, and their powers are still passed on into the Races of Gaia. But no interest is taken in their first children.

Five hundred years later, she still sits. Anarchy, murder, rapine and slavery hold sway of the entire world. The Insurgents still fight on, secretly from the shadows, waiting for some hope. Their leader, the Demigod Zachariah, fights out of love for the Goddess he has dedicated himself too, all the while looking for a way to end the War.

But so far, no ending has come. The Goddess has yet to choose her Champions. And the people still slave away, to the darkness of the world, of the monsters that had been freed previously. Quickly are they seducing the Fifth Race, the rulers and masters of Gaia, with silent, sweet and seductive overtures.

**Roxas**.

I turned over in my sleep, my tail slapping my twin brother in the face. Our slave brands, still smarting from the ever-present tecknomancy curses made me want to itch.

Tracing the Rune, Kenaz, I whispered the name under my breath. Light, small and bright, burst out form under my fingertips, casting a soft, steady glow around the room. I smirked. You may brand me. I thought, You may rape me, beat me, and make me do horrible things to protect my brother, but you will never take the magyck that is in my veins!

I sent a silent prayer to the Goddess of the Wilde Magyck. It was the same one I prayed every night, every time I thought of it.

_Please. Please do not let me get separated from Sora.  
__Please let me protect him at all costs to me.  
__Please, give us a good home.  
__Please, give me someone that loves me.  
__Goddess, please…please let us be safe._

I fell to the floor, searching for the makeshift robes they were forced to wear. They found, that after days in the Pits, it was easier, plus warmer to sleep without the damn things.

After all, they usually ended up being covered in tears. If not our own, the tears of the other slaves. The Pits, shafts deep into the earth, and drenched in half a foot of water, urine and blood, was said to be carved by tears as they fell from the bodies of slaves.

And I could believe it. After 600 years of the slave trade being open, the deep, dark shaft the slaves were kept in sure could have been eroded into the earth by fallen tears. Millions of slaves had stepped foot there. And millions of slaves had cried themselves dry waiting to be bought.

I cursed our masters, the Fifth Race. Their beauty hid their treachery. The red haired Daemons, and the silver haired Celestials.

I hated them all. It was my goal to destroy them. I had succeeded in killing off the last three Daemon owners, secretly with my Runes. My magyck, sharp and volatile, unlike my brother's, was the best kind for battle and murder.

I pulled out my one possession, the one thing that I was allowed to keep. A small, circular piece of bone, covered in the Runes, the ancient alphabet of the Gods. I had mastered a total of five, the Runes for Light, Protection, Luck, Force, and Healing.

Tracing them onto my brother's robe, I whispered them softly under my breath.

" Ansuz, Thurisaz, Sowulo, Raido, Kenaz!" Luck, force, protection, health, light.

The after images glowed for a few seconds, before softly fading into the robe. I felt the drain of the magyck, felt the slightest bit of fatigue. I knew from past experience that if I tried to spell my own robes too, I'd be drained too much.

I still had the scars from the beating and raping I received for that. The runes hadn't saved me then. Sora had though…with the one Rune he had mastered. Raido, renewal of both the physical and the spiritual. I had never been more thankful that Sora was more a natural Healer Mage than I was.

"Get up you pieces of shit! To the Pits with you!" our newest captor, a famed sharp-shooting bounty hunter, yelled to us from our cell. His one eye glowed demonically, and I couldn't help but wonder…was his other eye really gone? Or was it like the stories said, the eye of a greater Demon?

"Sora!" I whispered urgently, handing him his spelled robe. "Get dressed!"

He shot out of bed, fast as a gravitas snake.

"What about him?" he gestured to our cell-mate. Some blonde kid with bad hair.

"Leave him." I whispered, and started toward the door. We could barely help ourselves. How the hell could we help someone else?

**Sora**

I felt really bad about leaving the other kid. This life…it sucked. I know, Roxas did a lot for me, and I tried to make his life easier by being cheerful, no matter what.

But it was so draining. So painful and horrible. And Roxas did the bad stuff, I didn't. I got off pretty much on anything. Roxas took all my punishments. Did all the…nasty things. I was still a virgin, thanks to him.

I didn't want to think of those things. I shuddered, and crept over to the boy lying on the floor.

"Raido." I sketched the rune in the air, and put a lot of myself into it. I watched as his eyes flickered, and colour started to return to his cheeks. a lot of colour.

Ohmygoddess. I turned him blue!

"Th-thank you…" he rasped. "I need…water…f-fresh water…"

Oh. Duh. He was a sea-sprite, I bet you. One of the Nature People. Roxas and I, we were hybrid children of the Sun and Moon clan. Wolf, and Cat. Our mother, a Cat princess, had been brutally raped by our father, a Wolf warrior…Roxas looked like her, and I looked like him. I had his hair, his ears and tail, he had her hair, her ears and tail. The only way people could tell us apart.

I rummaged under the mattress we had shared, and pulled out a small, almost empty water skin. We had planned on leaving it here, in case we ended up back…but…

"Here!" I passed him the pouch, and ran for the door. I paused, stopping before I reached it. "what's your name? in case we see each other again?" I knew it wasn't that impossible. If you were put in a Cell, you always ended up in the same one again. Always. A little bit of the Fifth's tecknomancy. You always had the same cell, and always the same guards.

Hence, the reason we left things here. It was kind of like home, a bit.

Yeah. This cell was really the only home we've known. I ran for the door, I couldn't wait anymore, but my keen wolf ears picked up the last 2 syllables he spoke.

"Demyx."

* * *

A.N. SO. Was it good? And there it is, the first chapter. i know, not much of the sotry actually got in here, but! it will be soon. Like i said, i had to get all of the mythological stuff in...Yeah. Its kind of bad, right? Hey guys, if you don't like it I'll work on something else, just tell me, kay? Don't forget to review, people! And the next update will be in…who knows? Again, I'm on hiatus. Love you all!


	2. Update Note

Author's Note.

Dearly beloved readers. You are gathered here today to read this letter of fucking celebration!!

AYDEN's BACK!!!! -crowds roar- RAWR!!! -heart symbol- Dinosaaaaaurs!! -glomps-

-ahem- sorry for the random

yeh anyway. here's an update! I'm going to start writing again, depression is still as bad but i will be writing again, i got some uberass poetry done, so all's good. Got some stuff published online (YAY) not mkaaking much money from it though (BOO).

heres the story updates!

* * *

A Nobodies Requiem: Finale is having some problems, so this one is on hiatus for like...ever maybe. Unless i write a chapter that's just Demyx (since she writes Zexion;s POV).

Alone: One Word Suicide Note: Working on the rewrite as we speak! Going to redo ALL the chapters, then upload and switch em, then leave a note (like this one), to let ya'll know!

He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not: This is Alone's Sequel. NEW CHAPTER IS IN THE WORKS, ya'll will have it by the end of the week. Or you can shoot me.

Once Upon a Midnight Dreary: Discontinued, loves. Sorry.

Dude, where's My Sword? : (Cleon) In the works, shall be posted within 2 weeks.

Oh My Goddess: (ZackxAerith, with some ZackxSephy rape D: )In the next 2 weeks!

Darkside: Chapter 2 is halfway done!

* * *

Mkay, so, you ave my honest, solemn word that there will be updates within the next 2 weeks. just been so damn busy ;-; so i apologise profusely. Ya know what gets me writing faster? Reviews. so. if you havnt read one of theses stories ( they are all Kingdom Hearts, besides Once Upon...), go read them, and review. or Reread. i don't care, just show me luuurv!!

For the Love of Dinosaurs,

Ayden S.

-cue scrollyish signature-


End file.
